Tamura
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: There was one female knight. Can one particular knight move past seeing her as just one of the boys, enough to love her like she loves him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own King Arthur, but Tamura is my character.

Enjoy!

Tamura

She was the only daughter of a man born into servitude. She was in fact his only child. The man had hoped that she would be spared from the life of servitude his ancestors had forced upon him, simply because she was female. However when the soldiers came that day she agreed to go, despite her father's protests. The soldiers were expecting a son from the man, and when one was not produced, they eyed the girl speculatively. She was taller than most girls her age, most likely because her father was rather large himself. She had handsome features, high cheekbones, and full lips. Her nose was angular and straight. She was not beautiful, but handsome. Her hair was wavy and of a decent length, hanging down to the middle of her back, a rich gold brown which seemed out of place among so many dark haired people. Her eye's, though were deep and at first glance black like those of her still protesting father. Her name was Tamura and she was the first woman to become a Sarmatian knight, and the last.

Tamura silently packed her meager belongings under the watchful eyes of her father. She knew that he disapproved of her going, especially when she didn't have to go at all. However he had taught her honor above all else and she would honor the commitment her ancestors had been forced into.

"You should not have to pay for the mistakes of our forefathers. I do not wish to lose my only child to some war, or some expansion of an empire that has nothing to do with us. I do not want to lose you, my child." Her father said quietly.

"I must go father, for who will preserve our honor if I do not? I will return to you, and you will be proud to call me your own. Do not fear for me, you have taught me well." He sighed in resignation, not happy with this turn of events but unable to prevent them from occurring.

"As you will, my daughter. I will saddle your horse." He rose and exited their home and made for the pasture behind it. Two beautiful horses waited patiently at the gate, one white and one black. He approached the white one and easily caught him. He efficiently tacked up the horse that stood by placidly. When he was done the man leaned into the horse.

"Keep her safe my friend. Guard her well. You know what she will see. Protect her as best you can for she has a long journey to go on, and many battles to fight." The man said softly before he led the horse around the side of their home to see his daughter waiting patiently.

Tamura hugged her father tightly and easily mounted her horse's back after attaching her bags. The Roman soldier was impatient to leave and his horse caught his agitation as it stepped back and forth jostling the other recruits horses. Tamura asked how long the would be gone. Fifteen years came the gruff reply. She figured they had all asked that question before they left their homes and families, and who was she to break with such a resounding tradition. With one last wave to her father and the gather of friends, she turned to face her new life, destiny or not.

Travel was slow going, as they had one other stop to make on their way to the coast. The last boy that the Roman soldiers took was named Lancelot. He had dark wavy hair and dark eyes. He was very bold on his black stallion. He too asked the question of how long they would be gone and was given the same answer. He however promised that he would return to his home and his family. Tamura stayed with the other recruits and just shook her head slightly. There were no guarantees as to how long you would survive in the service of the Romans. They had their many wars with many different peoples. They were always trying to expand their holdings and that meant fighting for the rest of them. They themselves were being sent to Hadrian's Wall. As they left the last village behind, Lancelot brought his horse into step with hers. He was silent for a few moments before he introduced himself. He wasn't the youngest of the recruits, but he certainly seemed that way. The rest were silent but he didn't seem to be able to be quiet. Tamura sighed inwardly. She was probably going to have to suffer through his chatter the whole way to the Wall. She listened politely to Lancelot, and despite her reservations, actually found him to be clever and determined. He wasn't nearly as annoying as she had thought he would be. They became quick friends in those three months it took to reach the shores of Gaul.

Their horses were all edgy about being guided onto a boat. They tossed their heads and stamped their feet. An older boy named Tristan quieted his grey mount easily as did the rest of the boys except one, the youngest, whose name was Galahad. He was a distant cousin of Lancelot and trailed him like a lost puppy. As Lancelot spent most of his time in Tamura's presence, that meant he followed her as well. Tamura reached out and stroked his horse's neck, cooing to it softly, eventually calming him enough to lead him on to the boat. Once everyone was aboard, they sailed with the tide. It was a short trip that lasted a handful of hours, rather than the many days and weeks it had taken them to reach that point. After they disembarked on to the rocky beach of Briton, the Roman soldiers led them on a trail to the Wall. It was a vast thing that spread some miles. As they rode the soldiers were even quieter than usual and seemed exceptionally wary of the forest in the distance. They appeared to be watching it for some sign of attack or ambush to spring on them at any moment. But as they neared the gates of the fortress, they relaxed.

As they rode up the final slope to the fortress, Tamura saw the massive size of the building and the amount of troops. She had never seen so many people in one place. A young child, a boy talked with a man by the river. She watched them as they watched the parade of new recruits. The boy seemed so innocent. She knew in her heart that his innocence would not last, not in their new home. She soon lost sight of him and turned her attention back to the road ahead. Galahad sidled closer, moving his horse up between her and Lancelot. She too felt his fear but was better at hiding it. But even the normally chatty Lancelot was quiet.

They were taken to a large stable and ordered to care for their horses. It was a silent affair. Tamura was the second to finish so she joined the other boy at the door. His name was Dagonet. He was the tallest of them and the quietest. He said very little but he always made his point. They had often spared with each other on their journey. As the group coalesced around them, the soldiers led them to meet their elders, the knights they would train under. Tamura almost laughed to see the young boy from the stream watching them again. They were led into a large chamber, a meeting hall with corridors leading off in different directions. It was cool and dim, lit by a few solemn torches and one window.

"Welcome to Briton. This will be your home for the next fifteen years. Most of you will probably die in battle. But don't let that discourage you. You are here to learn your art and learn it well. You are no longer boys to romp the grassy hills and fields. You are men now. Get to your bunks. Training begins at dawn." A booming voice called to them from the head of the hall. Whoever the man was, his face was hidden in shadow.

They were led to dorm rooms. Until they were full knights, they would be rooming in two communal dorms. There were older trainees in the first and the younger trainees would be in the second. None of them said a word as they were ushered in. They each claimed a bunk, one by one collapsing onto their beds. Tamura's bunk was the farthest from the door, all the boys in front of her with Dagonet and Lancelot the closest to her and Galahad next to her. There would be excitement over her the next day, she could feel it.

The morning dawned with a crispness that was unusual to the young trainees. They shivered in their jackets as they quickly gulped breakfast down before they began their first day. No one said a word. When they were finished, they lined up in front of the older Sarmatian knights. The knights already had an older trainee with them and they would choose the younger then, based on their skills and the promise they showed.

Tristan was called first. He showed promise with a bow and a sword. He was excellent on horseback. A tall knight with grey in his beard chose him. He carried a hawk in one hand. His squire was just as tall and had blunt features. He didn't look very bright. Bors was called next, then Dagonet. Gawain followed. When Lancelot was called, a knight without a squire chose him. The same knight chose Galahad as well. Tamura was left standing alone, but she stood tall.

"You are called Tamura. Your father is Morholt?" The last knight asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"You are his only child? He had no son to send?"

"I am his only child. He had no need of a son. He has me." The knight looked long at her, taking in her features and her size. He gestured to the bows laid out before her, a crossbow, a long bow, and a short bow. She picked up the crossbow, loaded it, aimed and fired. The arrow landed solidly in the target, not centered but closely enough. She chose the short bow next. This time the arrow landed dead center of the target. She picked up the long bow, aimed and fired for a third time. The arrow entered the target to the right of the other two, making a line across the middle of the target.

"So she can shoot, but can she match swords? She's too weak." An older boy grumbled.

"Then lets put her to the test against you, Sagremore." The knight ordered. The boy went tight lipped with anger but agreed. They were given swords. Tamura weighed hers, turning it this way and that, taking a few practice swings and chops to warm up her muscles and get a feel for the blade. It was balanced well enough, and straight. It wasn't what she would want to use on a consistent basis, but it would do for the moment. She face off with Sagremore. She didn't expect to win. None of them expected her to win, and she didn't. But she held her own long enough to gain the respect of the outspoken Sagremore and many more of her fellow recruits. She wasn't as strong as them. There was no way she could be, but what she lacked in strength, she made up for in agility, and possibly with a few more years training, speed as well.

"How are you on horseback?" The knight asked when she had caught her breath and dusted herself off. She just smiled and gave a sharp two-note whistle. Her horse, turned out with the others, leapt the fence and came cantering up. He started to check his stride but lengthened it when he saw his mistress alter her stance. It was subtle, just a shifting of weight to ball of her feet in anticipation. As he went past, she caught his mane and vaulted up in one graceful motion. They made another fence leap before turning and hopping it again and returning to the assembled people. The knight looked mildly impressed. Horses were second nature to her. Her weaponry skills she'd had to work very, very hard to attain, but horses were so easy to her. Her father had often joked that she was not a person but a horse.

"I should have expected as much from Morholt's child. I will take you. I am called Percival. This is my squire Yvain. You'll learn from us." Tamura nodded and slid down from her horses back. He twitched an ear toward her then swiftly leapt the fence again and rejoined the other horses in the pasture. Percival eyed her then the horse, but finally shook his head and led her off with his squire to begin her training.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer is in Chapter 1

Tamura

Chapter 2

The first few months of training were brutal. All of the new recruits were drilled hard and fast. Every morning they were up at dawn and every night they fell, exhausted into their beds. The normally chatty Lancelot was quieter and the nervous Galahad was too tired to worry over anything.

Winter came up quickly, more so than in their southern homeland. It was biting cold and fierce with winds and snow. It snowed the heaviest on their first free day. Tamura was up early as her usual. She was often awake before the others and often the last to sleep, her thoughts always running a full speed. That particular morning they were granted a free day. She stood in the doorway of their barracks and looked out across the new fallen snow. It was crystalline and brilliant white, even in the shadows of the early dawn. She wrapped herself in her cloak and started toward the stables. Halfway there, she heard a quiet crunch behind her. She crouched and spun, almost losing her footing in the slick moisture. She looked carefully but didn't see anyone behind her. She turned again and started back to the stables. Suddenly a hard lump impacted her back. Some of the snow made it past her collar and slide icily into her shirt. She turned again, this time with a fierce glare on her features, to see Arthur, the small boy she'd seen first by the river when they arrived. He was holding another snowball in his hand.

Arthur was a mischievous child. His father had been the previous commander of the knights. He was always around when they were sparring. He loved to watch. She caught him sometimes play fighting with sticks when he thought no one was looking. All in all he was intelligent and brave and loyal. She liked him, for all he was still a boy. Now, he grinned up at her, face holding innocence not yet lost, much like the cherubs he'd once described to her. Without warning, he chucked the snowball at her, this time hitting her in the chest, and dart between the barracks and the wall. Tamura looked down at herself and smiled. This was going to be too much fun.

"Oh, Arthur!" She called gently, looking for any sign of him.

"Yes?" She heard him call timidly from around the corner.

"This means war, little man!" She scooped up and quickly compacted a ball of snow. She didn't make it too hard because she didn't want to hurt the boy. She quietly crept the other way around the building so as to come up behind him. She moved quickly, footsteps light and silent. She peered around the final corner and found him looking around the far corner for her. She stepped out and gently lobbed the snowball at him. When the cold snow hit him square in the back he gave a shriek of laughter and darted out into the open area. He was ready for her when she appeared and lobbed one straight at her face. The snow fight that ensued was legendary.

The other recruits quickly joined the foray, dodging and careening in the snow. Arthur stayed close to Tamura as some of the older boys began to play rougher. The knights looked on with amusement. They knew how precious little time was allotted to the trainees to be children and didn't deny them their fun.

One by one, the now soaked recruits filtered off to find dry clothes and warm food. Tamura took the time to walk Arthur home to his mother. The lady was standing at the door waiting patiently when they arrived. She smiled warmly at her and ushered him in with a scolding to put on dry clothes before she turned back to Tamura.

"Thank you for escorting my son home. It was nice to see him find some small measure of happiness in something so simple."

"He is a good boy. And we all needed a little entertainment." She paused. "Has he his own horse yet, my lady?"

"No. I have not thought it wise just yet. When he enters training, then I will get him a horse. Why?"

"He asked to go riding on the next free day we have and I said I would take him so long as you approved." The lady appeared to be lost in thought.

"So long as you are with him, then I do not mind. I know you will watch out for him. Now go find some warm clothes of your own before you freeze." It was said with a thankful smile. Tamura nodded and waved to Arthur who had appeared next to his mother. She wandered back to the barracks and then sought her own lunch.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"I like her. Why is she here learning to be a knight?"

"From what the commander's wife has said, her father had no son to send and she volunteered. I like her as well my son. That is why on the next free day you will go riding with her." Arthur smiled happily up at his mother.

Tamura joined the rest of the recruits in the dining hall. Dagonet pushed a full bowl of stew towards her as she sat between him and Lancelot. She nodded her thanks and tucked in. A few moments later a hunk of bread made its way into her field of vision, again from Dagonet.

"Dag, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to fatten me up before the kill." He just looked at her before a small twitch of his lips gave him away. He was by far the gentlest of them. He always seemed to be looking after her.

"You don't eat enough." His quiet statement and the look in his eyes made her heart beat a little faster and a warmth filled her in ways that weren't related to the stew.

"I try to eat more then, since you asked so nicely." Again he twitched his lips. It seemed there was nothing that could rile Dagonet and the more sarcastic she became; the more he appeared to find amusement in her words. And when her sarcasm started to become irritation he could always make her smile. Dagonet was a rare man. Lancelot elbowed her in the side and she quickly tore her eyes away from her fellow recruit to glare at him.

"Quit make cow eyes at him. It's disgusting and you're ruining my lunch." Tamura raised an eyebrow at him and at Galahad who snorted softly around his own meal.

"Just for that I should make you wear your food instead of eat it, but I'm feeling generous today so I'll leave you too it and kindly remind you to keep you childish thoughts to yourself, boy." She said it with a smirk on her face. She knew that there was nothing he hated more than being called 'boy'. She waited for the reaction she knew was coming.

"Boy? Boy? Just for that I should make you wear your own meal." He scowled at her, all trace of good humor gone. Her smirk was still firmly in place.

"You started it, Lancelot. Its not my fault you cant take an insult." She shrugged. This time it was Dagonet's turn to laugh, which only seemed to anger him more. Suddenly Gawain was there, leaning over them both, smiling at their antics.

"If I didn't know better I'd swear the two of you were related. You fight like siblings." He commented dryly and sauntered off. Tamura called truce without really saying anything and Lancelot did the same. They both turned back to their meals.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer is in Chapter 1

Tamura

Chapter 3

It was almost a month and a half before they had another free day. Tamura wasn't the first one up, most likely because Lancelot had kept her up with a set of dice. She had played half-heartedly toward the end and he'd finally taken mercy on her and let her sleep. She was however the second one to wake and as she approached the door to the barracks she spotted Dagonet resting against the outside wall, watching the sunrise. He looked over at her as she joined him for a few moments.

"You're up early." She commented softly so as not to wake the others.

"I like to watched the sun come up." He answered equally as quiet. "What plans do you have today?"

"I'm taking Arthur riding. Would you like to join us?" He watched her for a moment before nodding. "I want to warn you though…" She trailed off.

"About what?"

"He's terrified of you." Dagonet looked surprised. "You don't believe me, do you?" He shook his head. "He is. I think its because you're so tall." She laughed when he seemed to become perplexed of height being frightening. He just shrugged after a few minutes and started to walk toward the barn. Tamura trailed behind him.

Jols, a young stable hand met them at the door. He smiled politely and stepped aside. Dagonet immediately went to his mare. He talked softly to her in Sarmatian. She couldn't hear what he said, but the horse's ears flicked back to him constantly.

"Jols?" She called before the boy could disappear out the door.

"Yes, my lady?" She sighed. She'd tried hard to get him to stop referring to her like that, but it never seemed to stick.

"Is there a horse that is calm enough for Arthur to ride? He is to go with me today." The boy appeared to think it over for a moment. It looked as though he were keeping track of all the horses in his head, mentally cataloging them and discarding the ones that were unsuitable.

"Valeria, should be a good mount for him. She's by far the calmest. She was a foal his father bought for him, never got a chance to tell his son either. I trained her myself."

"Then I'm sure she'll be perfect. Does his mother know?"

"No. No one had the heart to tell her after the commander's death."

"How old will Arthur be, this coming year?"

"Old enough to enter the training. His birthday is in a month."

"Then perhaps we should give our future commander a gift." Jols eyes lit up happily at the thought.

"Perhaps we should. I'll saddle Valeria." He walked back to the saddles and chose one for Arthur before choosing a snowy white mare. She had perfect arch to her neck and strong legs. She pranced daintily on her lead but stood calmly by as Jols saddled her. Tamura tore her eyes away and went to saddle her own horse. A few minutes later, they were on their way to collect Arthur.

They met Arthur and his mother at their garden gate. Dagonet gave Arthur pause, but when he saw the pretty mare he was leading, all fear disappeared. His smile was infectious. His mother looked slightly anxious to see Dagonet with Tamura but didn't say anything. However her tight smile gave her away.

"My lady, have you met Dagonet?" Tamura invited.

"Not yet, but it is a pleasure." She said politely. Dagonet gave her slight bow and a quick, friendly smile. Arthur was watching the mare but was listening to the exchange. His eyes finally landed fully on the tall man beside his favorite recruit.

"Arthur, this is Dagonet. He is going to ride with us today." Arthur nodded and made the last step up to the mare and stroked her nose. The mare, almost as if she knew who he was, dropped her head to his shoulder and snuffled against him. His peal of laughter relaxed everyone.

"Arthur, may I help you up?" Dagonet asked, his voice a deep rumble next to Arthur's boyish voice. The boy nodded. He was scooped up and deposited on the back of the horse in seconds. Dagonet's large hands seemed to wrap completely around him. He checked and made sure Arthur had his feet in the stirrups and a good grip on the reins before he let go and mounted his own horse. Tamura looked at them sitting next to one another and could almost see Arthur as their son. She briefly wondered what their children would look like, but quickly pushed the thought away as trivial and impossible, especially with life as a knight.

"We'll be back in time for supper. I've packed lunch for us." Tamura informed his mother as she mounted her own horse. She nodded and watched from the gate as they rode off down the path. She knew in he heart that her only child was in good hands, the safest hands possibly in the entire fort.

They took the road out of the fort but away from the trees toward the coast. They were well aware of the dangers that lurked near the trees, and in the trees and thought it best to steer clear of any dangers. Arthur was quiet, looking around at the sky and hills, but it didn't take long for him to turn his attention back to their ride. He was already completely enamored with his mare.

"Tamura, what is her name?" He asked suddenly.

"Whose name?" She looked at him curiously, his question seeming to come out of the blue.

"My horse." His tone suggested she should have known what he was talking about, as if he would ask about anything else.

"Oh, Valeria. Her name is Valeria."

"Valeria." It was half whispered with reverence. The mare twitched her ears back when he spoke and put a little more bounce into her stride as though to say 'why yes, that is my name'. Arthur laughed. "What is you horse's name?"

"Arsalion."

"And yours Dagonet?"

"Storane."

"They all have such strong names."

"Their names befit their purpose. They are trained to be brave and to fight, just like us. They will carry us into battle. Their names must be as strong as their hearts already are." Dagonet answered. It was by far the most he'd ever said in one moment. Tamura smiled at him.

They rode over the hills, sometimes quickly, at an easy canter, sometimes slowly at a walk. They stopped for lunch and she and Dagonet took turns sparring with Arthur per his request. Afterwards they turned back toward the fort. By the time they reached the inner gate, Dagonet had taken to hold Arthur in his arms so as to keep him from falling while she led his mare. They handed him off to his mother who smiled at them happily and without reservations this time.

Dagonet and Tamura led the horses back to the stables. Jols took Valeria off to her stall and began to groom her. They followed suit with their own horses. Jols finished first and left them to their tasks. She finished first and was watching Dagonet from the stall door as he gave Storane the last few strokes of the brush and a quick scratch behind the ears. Then suddenly he was very close to her. His beautiful eyes were very intense as the looked down at her and she could feel his soft breathing on her cheek. His hand reached up and caressed her face with rough fingertips. Then his lips were pressed against hers in a searing kiss. She didn't react at first but then a warmth spread through her much like it had so many days before under his gentle teasing and she was kissing him back with equal passion. A soft clearing of a throat behind them had them springing apart and the turned to see Bors standing in the stable doorway.

"I came to see if you two were back yet and would be joining us for dinner, but I see you've already eaten." His bawdy sense of humor overtook them. Tamura blushed and then something new and wonderful happened. Dagonet started to laugh, at first a rumble in his chest the burst from between his lips and caught her by surprise with its rich quality. She was shocked into laughter herself and Bors chuckled along with them.

"We're coming, Bors." Dagonet slung an arm around her and followed him out into the night. He didn't let go until they were seated at the table with the others. They all took it in stride, some of them even smiled knowingly as if they had expected something of the sort to happen much sooner than it did. The only one who seemed unhappy with the new turn of events was Lancelot, who stayed stonily silent and kept his eyes fixed on his plate.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer is in Chapter 1

Tamura

Chapter 4

Spring came slowly to the British countryside surrounding the fort. But when it did come, so did the rain. It rained for days on end, and the recruits were often covered in mud from dawn until they could wash before bed. Tamura hadn't minded the snow or the cold for that matter, but the dismal, constant rain irritated her, thus making her temper shorter. She hated being soaked through the moment she stepped out the door. She hated the constant slogging through the mud. She fervently hoped that it would come to and end before she became part fish.

Dagonet took no notice of the rain. He didn't care. Seeing Tamura's irritation and her temper quicken was always amusing to him. He liked the feeling of the cool rain on his heated skin when they sparred and practiced and the smell of it. On the days when it was simply to wet to do anything, he spent time with Tamura and with Bors, who had taken a liking to a tavern girl named Vanora. He kept an eye on Lancelot though. Since that day he and Tamura had taken Arthur for a ride, Lancelot had been distant and unusually quiet. The younger man had taken to spending time with Gawain and Galahad and had virtually stopped associating with Tamura altogether. Dagonet knew she had noticed as well. The look of hurt in her dark eyes when Lancelot would completely ignore her was easily seen. They all knew why. They all had felt something similar for their lone female knight at some point. It was impossible not to. Every thing about her screamed that she could be the perfect mate to any of them. Bors had been the first to let it go, mostly because he found Vanora more appealing and the feeling was mutual. He knew Galahad was really too young to know the feelings of his heart. Tristan was silent and unexpressive as ever, but he's seen Dagonet's claim as one to not be crossed. Gawain was too good-natured to bother. That left Lancelot, obviously in love with Tamura, who was resentful over his attachment to her. In the deepest part of his heart, he felt a smugness that he'd never felt before.

After the long stretch of rain, the sun finally appeared and seemed to be staying for a few days at least. The knights took advantage of it and drilled them even harder. After a week of such drills, they gave the recruits another break with a free day. Tamura was eager for a ride and as soon as she was awake drug Dagonet out of bed. He was half awake as he saddle Storane. She eagerly saddle Arsalion and Valeria. As soon as she was finished, she sent him off to gather some lunch for them while she went to collect Arthur. Her eager thoughts gave her pause. She loved Arthur. He was like a little brother or a son to her. She smiled softly as she approached his house. She tied the horses to the tether post and knocked on the door. His mother answer and immediately gave her a warm smile.

"My lady, may I take Arthur for a ride today?"

"Of course. Let me get him." The lady turned around to find a half-awake Arthur standing behind her. "Get dressed. You're going with Tamura today." He came awake instantly and gave an excited yip as he dashed back down the hall to his room. "Thank you, Tamura. You always take such good care of him when you're out. I know he is safe with you, and Dagonet."

"I think of Arthur much like a little brother. I will always look after him. Both of us will." The lady studied her carefully for a moment. The silence stretched uneasily.

"Promise me something, Tamura?"

"Of course, my lady."

"You will take care of him if something happens to me?"

"Always, as though he were my own."

"Thank you. I feel an ill wind and it worries me. I know that if he is away with you and Dagonet he will be safe." Just then Arthur appeared at her side, dressed and eager to begin their ride.

"Come on little man, today is going to be so much fun." Tamura stated as she swung him up onto his horse.

Dagonet met them at the gate and they cantered out into the grassy hills to enjoy their day. The morning passed easily enough. It was so wonderful for them to be out with only the feel of the horses stride to entrance them. When they stopped for lunch, Tamura lay back on a blanket and watched the white fluffy clouds pass by as Arthur sparred with Dagonet. She heard them stop a while later and heard the soft murmurings of Dagonet. She sat up but didn't see them. She frowned slightly and stood to see where they'd disappeared. Suddenly a warm weight attached itself to her back, tackling her. She broke her fall easily and rolled away. As she came up laughing, she could hear the quiet rumble of Dagonet's laugh contrasting easily with Arthur's higher voice. She smiled at them sitting on the blanket. Dagonet knew that smirk meant she was planning something. Tamura darted forward and snatched Arthur off the blanket, tickling him mercilessly. The boy was breathless with laughter when he called for mercy. She dropped him lightly on his feet and flopped down on the blanket perpendicular to Dagonet so she could rest her head on his stomach. Arthur watched them curiously for a moment before doing the same to Tamura.

"Are you going to marry Tamura, Dagonet?" He asked suddenly. She felt his soft chuckle rumble next to her ears before he answered.

"I had thought about asking her, but I don't think she's ready for that."

"Tamura, is he right?"

"Yes, Arthur. I'm not ready to get married. There's too much going on right now. Maybe when we're done with training, if Dagonet still feels the same, I'll marry him then."

"Do you love each other?"

"I love him very much, Arthur."

"And I her."

"That's good." He said it with a yawn. Tamura poke his side and he yelped.

"Lets get you home. I think we've tired you out enough for one day."

They rode back to the fort quietly. Arthur started to nod off, so Tamura halted his horse and pulled him over to ride with her. Dagonet took up leading Valeria. Arthur curled himself into her arms and mumbled something. She leaned down to hear what he was saying.

"What did you say, Arthur?"

"I sai…m'I love you too."

"And I love you Arthur." As the reached his house, his mother was standing uneasily by the gate, looking toward the trees.

"Are you well, my lady?" Dagonet asked as they dismounted.

"Yes. Thank you for bringing my son home. Would you mind keeping him with you for a while longer? I have an errand to run and I do not think it wise to take him with me, or leave him here." She asked.

"That's fine. He can have dinner with us and we'll bring him back afterwards." Tamura answered, Arthur still in her arms, now adjust so that he had his arms around her neck and legs around her waist. She hefted him up a little. He was entirely too big to be carried as he was, but she didn't want to put him down. Dagonet saw her struggle and lifted him easily in the same manner. The lady nodded her thanks so they headed for the stables to take care of the horses. Arthur seemed to be waking then so they put him to work taking care of his horse.

They ate with the rest of the recruits. The other boys easily accepted Arthur into their presence. They didn't seem to mind that he would become their commander. For now he was just a young man spending time with other boys. The meal was a jovial affair. Even Lancelot seemed to easy out of his recent silence and talk with Arthur. The young boy seemed to be able to coax the older boy out of his slump with ease. Tamura thought it was good for both of them. The sounds of screaming and the sounds of weapons broke up what was turning into a pleasant evening. They all rushed toward the noise. As recruits, they were always armed with swords and knives. They had been training, but they hadn't put the skills they were learning to practical use at that point.

As they rounded the last corner where the noise was coming from, they saw the knights embattled with the native people of Britain. They were painted blue and they all suddenly understood why they were called demons. Tamura set Arthur in the doorway of the stable with one of her knives. She told him to stab at any blue painted person who came near him. She knew in the back of her mind that he would lose his innocence that night. She joined the fight and lost track of everything but the next person coming at her.

Arthur watched as the recruits and the knights pushed the Woads back again and again. He suddenly thought of his mother and ducked out of the stable doorway and into the shadows. He kept to the dark areas and went toward his house. As he reached the last shadowy area between him and his house, a Woad appeared. Both were startled by the sudden appearance of the other, but Arthur acted instinctively and stabbed with the knife Tamura had given him. He didn't pull it out of look back as he started to run. A wagon was on fire and it blocked his way to his house. He saw his mother appear in the doorway, trying to escape when the wagon rolled into the house. He screamed for her and had the sudden thought of his father's sword. He ran to the graveyard and grasped the handle of his father's sword. It was stuck deep in the earth.

"Father, let loose your sword." He grunted in effort as it suddenly slid free. He raced back to his house. His thoughts returning to his mother and how he would free her from the house and then protect her until the fighting stopped. But when he arrived the house was ablaze and his mother was trapped inside. He couldn't get to her. The fighting was still going on around him but he didn't see it or care as he collapsed to his knees, tears staining his cheeks. He felt the fear he experienced over the Woads turn to hatred in an instant. They had killed one of their own and he would never forget that.

Tamura found him when it had finally cleared. She'd been so worried when he wasn't where she'd left him and had hurriedly dashed toward his house, hoping that he was there and that he and his mother were fine. She saw the house burning and Arthur kneeling before it, his father's sword across his lap. She knew she had been right when the stray thought had passed across her mind. The slumped form of Arthur, half in shadow, half in cruel firelight, was one that had lost whatever youthful innocence he had once retained.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer is in Chapter 1

A/N: This one is short, sorry about that, but I just wanted to put the wedding here.

Tamura

Chapter 5

5 Years Later

Tamura smiled grimly to herself. She was irritated with herself and with the others for making a big deal out of it. But she supposed it was her own fault. She had agreed to it to begin with. Vanora fussed with his hair. The other woman had taken it upon herself to make her look at least somewhat like a bride. Vanora may not have been a knight, but she was certainly determined and down right scary when she wanted to be.

It had been five years since that fateful day when she had been out riding with Arthur and Dagonet. They'd had a conversation about love and she had promised to marry Dagonet when they were finished training. The knights that had taught them had been released from service for more than three years and the squires had become knights themselves. That left the recruits to become squires themselves. However, no new recruits had come in, so they had trained along with the squires and become knights themselves. Their training had been deemed complete a few weeks before. Both Dagonet and Arthur had ambushed her that day.

She had been leaning against the wall of Arsalion's stall, stroking his cheek, taking a moment to enjoy his simple comfort when both men had appeared. Arthur was taller than her by that point and almost as tall as Dagonet. He was thin but strong and he was filling out by the day. He hadn't finished his training yet, but he had drills with the Roman officers as well as with them. He was very good with a sword and had kept his father's sword after that tragic night so many years before. He still had compassion, but he had become a fierce fighter in the wake of that experience. She hadn't heard them come in until they were leaning on the stall door. Arthur poked her in the side causing her to jump.

"What can I do for my two favorite men?" She asked, turning to face them.

"I have on good authority, that you promised my friend here, something very important and have yet to follow through on said promise." Arthur stated evenly and with great importance.

"And what promise have I failed to deliver?" She asked, slightly confused, trying to remember what she had promised that might cause such a reaction.

"I believe there was a promise of marriage upon completion of training, am I correct Dagonet?" The taller man nodded. Tamura gave them both a look.

"When did I promise this again?" She knew when, but she liked to toy with Arthur. Dagonet caught the gleam in her eye and his lips twitched in amusement. She was very good at playing games.

"The day I lost my mother, we were out riding. I asked Dagonet if he was going to marry you and you said when you had finished your training, you would marry him. Is your memory really that bad, or have you taken too many hits to the head?"

"My memory is perfectly clear. And I do believe that I said maybe I would marry him, not that I would."

"Have you changed your mind then? Do you not love me?" Dagonet asked, playing along. He played along with her games so well because he was always the first to pick up on them and the hardest to read, his face always so serious.

"I do love you Dagonet, but I think I want to marry another."

"And who would you marry, if not Dagonet?" Arthur asked.

"Why, you of course. Arthur, I thought you were smarter than that. Did I nit make my feelings clear?" Arthur gulped suddenly and started to stutter and backpedal. He blushed all the way to his ears and she couldn't hold in her laughter a moment longer. "I'm just playing with you Arthur. I love Dagonet, and if he ever properly asks me, I'll agree to marry him." She caught Arthur's giant sigh of relief at her words. He loved her as a sister, nothing more.

"Tamura." Dagonet's quiet voice interrupted her amusement. She gave him her full attention. "I love you with all my heart. Will you become my wife?"

"Yes. I love you too." Dagonet had pulled her close for a kiss, a passionate one that Arthur interrupted only moments later with fake gagging noises.

That had been almost a month before. They had announced their news to their friends happily that night before dinner and Bors had suggested they celebrate at the tavern where Vanora worked. The other woman had embraced her and kissed her cheek before darting off to serve the rowdy crowds of people. The next day, she had cornered Tamura and forced her to discuss the wedding plans.

Now the day of, Vanora was fussing over her. As a knight, she had denied the flowing dress Vanora had suggested. She had agreed to a nice leather skirt with a slit on one side. It was a rich brown and would go well with her boots. Her shirt was a gift from Arthur. It was an equally rich red that accented her slender frame well. Vanora braided her hair into what she called Celtic battle braids that would be fitting to who she was. She'd also woven in a few sprigs of red flowers that stood out against her golden brown hair. Dagonet took care of the rings.

The time for the ceremony approached and they had both chosen to have Bors and Arthur stand with them. They were the closest thing to family either of them had in the far away country they now lived. The binding ceremony was short and to the point. The man, who did the binding, said a prayer over them and bound their hands with a red cord after Tamura said her vows, then a brown cord after Dagonet said his. Vanora did the final binding with a white cord as the man pronounced them husband and wife. Dagonet kissed her gently and pressed his forehead to hers, holding her close.

They celebrate well into the night and Dagonet led her back to what was to become their rooms. Much to her surprise, Arthur had conscripted Vanora and the other knights into moving all of their things into a slightly larger room for them to share. That night, she and Dagonet shared the passions that they had been storing for so long.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Finally! I know, right?

Tamura

Chapter 6

The day the Bishop was due to arrive, she woke with a sense of foreboding. She knew that his visit would not end well. She could feel it in her bones and it set the worry spiraling into her heart. Trying to dispel the growing dread, Tamura snuggled deeper into Dagonet's side. His quiet strength and calmness had always been what steadied her. She felt his arms tighten around her, instinctively knowing, even in sleep, that she needed him.

They rode out at first light, reaching a hill where they paused to take in the approaching carriage surrounded by Roman soldiers.

"Our freedom, Bors." Gawain commented. Dagonet and Tamura smiled.

"Mmmm, I can almost taste it." They all laughed, even Arthur who had grown into a very serious man. She studied him for a moment. Gone was the happy carefree boy, or the exuberant and almost hyper young man. In their place was a battle hardened commander who took everything in stride and prayed desperately to a god only he believed in, to put an end to all the battles they had seen.

The woads came streaming out of the trees to attack the caravan, which in turn spurred the knights into action. They raced down the hill, their horses eating up the ground with their long, powerful strides. Tamura could see some awe in the Roman soldiers, and briefly wondered how they looked on their larger war horses, racing down the hill, swords drawn and battle cries poised on their lips. What a sight they must have been. They reached the fray, strategically separating to begin the bloody task of cutting the enemy down to size.

When the skirmish was over, it really couldn't be called a battle, they regrouped. Bors and Arthur inspected the carriage while the rest reclaimed the horses. Tamura stayed close to Dagonet as she'd had more than a few run ins with Roman soldiers at the fort, and knew how well they reacted to having a woman knight in their midst. As it was, she'd already garnered notice of some guarding the Bishop, who looked disgusted and offended.

"What a bloody mess." She head Bors comment when Arthur looked into the carriage. She figured the Bishop has been killed but Arthur dispelled that notion.

"Thats not the Bishop." He said. It was quietly spoken, but in the silence that has come over the little valley, it carried. Arthur walked way until he stood in front of a seemingly older soldier astride a horse.

"Bishop Germanus. Welcome to Britain." They spoke briefly, but Tamura refused to listen. The dread she felt before had returned ten fold. She did not like this man. He held much back and spoke in half truths. She could feel his lies clinging to his skin from across the field and didn't trust the look in his eyes. Arthur asked Tristan to ride ahead and make sure the road was clear. She squeezed Dagonet's arm and nodded after Tristan, then caught up with the tattooed man. Her sudden departure startled the soldiers. She didn't see Arthur glance at Dagonet in question or the shrug her husband gave in return. She simply wanted away from the Romans. They made her skin prickle in a way that had always made her very uneasy. Arsalion picked up on the fact and stretched his stride to carry his mistress farther away, faster.

As they finally reached the road to the fort, the knights regrouped. Arthur rode at the front quietly. Gawain, Galahad, and Lancelot followed behind him, Bors, Dagonet, and Tamura were behind them, and Tristan brought up the rear. She had to smile at Bors. Time and battle had only made his spirit more earthy. He was just as he'd always been, and she was glad he had not changed. She focused in on the conversation again and shook her head at Galahad. How he retained his naivete she had never understood.

"I don't kill for pleasure, unlike some." He said off handedly. She knew he wasn't trying to be insulting. He just liked to needle Tristan. It was a dangerous pastime that he took great pleasure in. From the twinkle in Tristan's eye, he enjoyed it just as much.

"You should try it sometime. You might get a taste for it." He answered.

"We do not kill for pleasure. We kill out of necessity to preserve our lives and those we are charged to protect. If we happen to be faced with a worthy opponent of some skill, then there is a distinct thrill in the testing of our skills as warriors, but only that." Tamura interjected, effectively ending the argument that was about to brew.

"What will you do once we are free?" Bors asked Gawain.

"I expect to find a beautiful Sarmatian woman, and marry her, and have a bunch of kids."

"A beautiful Sarmatian woman? Why do you think we left? MOOOOO!" Bors looked at Gawain with a hint of disbelief.

"Hey!" Tamura reached up and slapped Bors across the back of the head, hard enough to slightly unseat the man. "I resemble that remark. And you'd best take it back, or I'll tell Vanora what you said. She likes me better than you, and is a hell of a lot more vicious that I could ever be." Bors look suitably contrite and she and the other knights laughed at him.

"My apologies, great Lady. I meant no offense." He stated with total seriousness. She smiled and nodded.

"Apology accepted, Sir Knight." Even Dagonet laughed at their antics. "What about you Lancelot?"

"Well if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company."

"I see. And what will I be doing?" Gawain asked.

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me." Lancelot countered.

"Is that before or after I hit you my axe?" Lancelot just smiled and nudged his horse up to join Arthur. "And you Bors, what will you do?"

"After the Romans leave, we'll have the run of this place. Not going back to Sarmatia. Its cold there, and besides, every one I know is dead and buried. I'll be a Lord, and Dagonet will be my royal guard, and personal are kisser, wont you Dag?" Dagonet ignored him.

"Get your own are kisser, Bors! Dag has already been claimed." Galahad giggled. Sometimes he was such a child. Tamura smiled and pulled her horse up to wait for the man in question. Dagonet brushed his fingers over hers as the rode. Tamura relaxed for a little while, but the uncomfortable feeling returned as the rode through the gates into the fortress.

The paused in the yard, and Jols greeted them warmly. Arsalion danced a bit but quieted under the mans calm hand. Tamura felt a moment of regret as her mount continued to pick up on her agitation. It wasn't as bad once she was standing on the ground. He couldn't feel as much of her tension then. Jols led the horses to the stable, and rather than heading up to their room, Tamura followed to take care of Arsalion herself. She needed to collect her thoughts and get herself under control. Dagonet followed her, concern in his eyes. Tamura groomed Arsalion slowly, lost in thought. Dagonet noted her attention was not on the task at hand and waited for the others to leave.

"My love, what troubles you?" He asked. Tamura brought startled eyes up to his.

"I am worried. I feel this awful sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. I do not trust this Bishop to honor our release without conditions. I fear that these conditions will be the end of us."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Tamura

Chapter 7

Evening crept in on them. Tamura's unease seemed to increase. As they sat around the Round Table, she could still feel it clinging to her skin like oil. Dagonet sensed it as well, and quietly grasped her hand in hopes of easing her anxiety. Arthur made the toast to the fallen, and they waited a bit impatiently for the Bishop to join them.

They all stood when the Bishop entered. It wasn't out of respect for him, but for Arthur that they stood. The Bishop was condescending and flashed their discharge papers are them, but then asked them to leave. Tamura wasn't surprised and was happy to make a quick exit before he could say anything further. She was the first to stand, and drug Dagonet out with her.

"A woman, Arthur?" She heard the Bishop comment as they walked out into the night.

"Yes, and a worthy knight. It is not yours to question why or how she is here, only to give her a copy of her discharge papers, just as you will give the other knights theirs." Arthur answered, as the door closed behind them.

Tamura settled against Dagonet, once they reached the tavern. Vanora passed them two mugs and quickly moved around the tables. Bors was holding his newest child. She briefly wondered about her and Dagonet not yet having any children of their own. She wanted them, but knew until they could leave, the timing was all wrong. The knights joked, and laughed and played about. They were content in their belief that they would soon be free. Tamura had voiced her discomfort to Dagonet, and while he was silent as ever, she knew he felt the same unease as she did about the Bishop. He simply hid it better.

Bors pulled Vanora into singing. She could feel the longing for home overwhelm her. Dagonet held her tight to his chest. They were each other's home, but the desire to see the land they came from once again had never left either of them. Arthur came up to the edge of the platform and watched. She could see the sadness in his eyes, and knew that their celebration was soon to come to an end. She tried to enjoy the rest of the song, to capture the moment they were in, but Jols called out to Arthur and broke the spell that had been descending on all of them. Arthur's next words brought a chill to her heart that she had rarely felt.

Bors reacted violently to the news of their last mission. Tristan was as willing as ever. Gawain, light-hearted and accepting nodded his ascent, and answered for Galahad as well. Dagonet simply stated that he would prepare and although she wanted to follow Arthur, as Lancelot had, Tamura knew she would need to prepare as well. They would have a long road ahead of them.

That night as she lay in Dagonet's arms, she thought ahead to what was going to happen. They could meet the Saxon's or they could safely get the people they were going for and leave before they ever made it to the wall. She hoped the second option would occur. She felt Dagonet tighten his embrace, and slid her leg over his to press herself as close as she could. She could feel his erection pressing into her hip. Their love making was gentle and soft, but with a slightly desperate edge to it.

Morning dawned faster than either of them wanted it to. They were quiet as they saddled their horses. Vanora had obviously cooled Bors anger, as he sat cleaning his sword. Only Galahad still seemed agitated, especially when Arthur walked in, He spurred his horse harder around their small inner yard. The Bishop entered a few moments later, to tell them to take his secretary with them. Horton was the man who had introduced the Bishop the night before. Jols found him a horse, and before the sun was fully over the horizon, they were riding north to the home of some Roman family that needed rescue.

As they passed through the forest, Tamura could feel eyes on her, and sense the movement in the trees. She knew the Woads were watching. She was surprised that they did not stop them. Perhaps they knew of the Saxons invasion and were not keen to fight two enemies. Perhaps only time would tell with them. They reached their destination midday the next day only to be stopped at the gate. Arthur announced who they were and they could all finally see his anger with the situation as he lost his temper with the Roman. Once he had his way he ordered the people who were able to pack and start moving south. The others he gathered together in wagons. Tamura knew that if they didn't hurry, they would never be able to leave in time.

Arthur spotted to guards standing over two men, walling up a doorway. She knew his mind and knew that he would want to investigate, even though they had no time for it. When the men would not say what was behind the door, he nodded to Dagonet, who placed the reins to his horse in her hand, and grabbed his axe. He quickly knocked down the wall and kicked in the door. She dismounted and followed him and Arthur into the underground room. It was like a dungeon for tortured souls. Lancelot quickly killed one of the priests that tried to attack them. Gawain stepped out, no longer able to stand the stench and the cruelty he was seeing. The rest of them continued to check the cells over the protests of the remaining priest. Lancelot held the torch, and Arthur found one woman alive. Dagonet found a boy. They were each scooped up and taken out into the fresh air. The priest begged that they be returned, that it was the only way to save them. Tamura whirled quickly and killed him. She hated liars, and anything cruel done in the name of religion. The boy and the woman were quickly wrapped in warm clothes, and placed in a wagon, the last of the people to be loaded so that they could leave. The drums of the Saxons could be heard echoing off the hills around them.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Tamura

Chapter 8

They set out as quickly as they could on the treacherous roads and with so many wagons slowing them down. Tamura rode a close to the wagon as she could, watching over Dagonet, and the boy, name Lucan. He was cute, and blonde. She still wondered, as she had that first day they took Arthur riding as a boy, what their kids would look like. The boy was feverish, and had a broken arm. Dagonet was doing his best to keep him comfortable as he set the arm. Tamura watched over them as best she could while keeping her eyes on the road. She could tell Arthur was taken with the woman, Guinevere. Moments before, he had hopped into the wagon and she had heard her quiet cries as he reset her fingers into proper position.

As they made camp, Dagonet passed Lucan to her, so that he could stretch his legs and put out their bedrolls. Lucan snuggled into her chest, and she felt a spark of warmth she hadn't felt since Arthur was a boy. Dagonet set about making dinner for them. She watched the guards' mill about before they settled around a small fire with the Roman, Marius. They kept glancing her way, especially after Dagonet joined her. She knew they were planning something, and nodded toward them to point it out silently.

It was near dawn when they struck. Dagonet reacted immediately fighting them off, pulling his boot knife to slash at them. Tamura cradled Lucan close to her chest with one hand, holding her own knife with the other. Marius snuck up with a guard and tried to grab the boy, but a slash from her knife at both them made them step back for a second. Guinevere shot and arrow straight in to Marius' heart. This made everyone pause, except Dagonet, who grabbed his sword to keep defending his family. They rest of the knights soon grouped around them. Arthur laid an ultimatum at the guards' feet to help or die. They chose to help. Dagonet stepped out of his fighting stance to comfort Lucan, and press a kiss to Tamura's lips. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that she could defend herself, but there was no way they would get close enough to find out while Dagonet was still breathing.

Tristan rode up a few minutes later, to show Arthur a crossbow. He pointed out that they were armor piercing. They could hear the drums as well, getting closer once more. It was time to move again. They quickly packed up and started their way south once again.

When they reached the frozen river, it became apparent that they weren't going to be able to out run the Saxon army. They paused and started to gather their weapons, Lucan was placed in the wagon with Alecto's mother. She would look after him until the knights caught up again. Ganis was put in charge of the guards and leading the men and women to safety. Guinevere chose to stay and fight with them.

They took up positions spaced evenly across the ice, waiting for the Saxon army to approach, 9 against 200. The Saxons approached and stopped when they saw the knights waiting for them. One of the Saxons fired an arrow to test the distance. It came up far short.

"I believe they are waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan." Arthur said over the wind.

"They're far out of range." Guinevere commented. Arthur just looked askance at her. Tristan and Bors fired their arrows, each one finding its mark, proving her wrong. The Saxon commander, knowing that they would be hit any way, ordered the army forward. Arthur commanded the knights to fire at will. Each knight fired, pushing the ranks in, trying to compact them enough into one area, so that the ice would break. But the ice, while cracking, still held firm. Dagonet saw this and dropped his bow. Tamura, reading his intentions, grabbed a Roman shield she had commandeered and raced forward with him. She crouched in front of him as he chopped at the ice. She blocked arrows, as Arthur, Guinevere and the other knights showered the enemy with their own arrows to protect them. When the ice began to crack under her feet, she nodded to Dagonet for one last strike of the axe. The ice cracked louder than before, and they both jumped back, Tamura running backwards, to keep on guard.

When they reached the safety of the other knights, they started to back up, ice cracking under their feet. That Saxons were far less lucky, many of them falling into the freezing water, and beneath the tipping ice. The river water surged up separating the two groups. The knights gathered their horses and trotted to reach the wagons. With the army blocked off on that end, they were in less of a hurry to reach the fort.

Arthur rode at the head of the column. He seemed pensive. Tamura noticed that he shrugged off Lancelot. This meant that she would be the only one who could get him to talk. She pointed to Arthur, and Dagonet nodded. She cantered to catch up with him. He smiled softly at her.

"What's bothering you?" She asked.

"I was worried for you and Dagonet just now, more so than I think I have ever been. I would hate to lose the two of you more, if only because you both took me in after my mother died and looked after me, as though I was yours. Maybe not as a son, but as a brother. I have never forgotten that. You both did a risky thing today, but I also knew that you would both be ok, because you were together. " Arthur answered.

"Risk is part of our profession. There is nothing we can do about it. We live or we die. Dagonet and I have both made peace with this. As have you. What else is bothering you?"

"Last night when we were camped, I saw Guinevere walking along the woods edge. I followed her. Merlin was waiting there. He wants me to lead his people against the Saxons. I feel like I have some obligation, as this is the only place that I have ever known as home, and my mother was one of them. Technically they are my people as well."

"Will you lead them then?"

"Yes." Tamura nodded and thought about it for a moment.

"I will stand with you, as I always have, Arthur. Dagonet may take some convincing, but he will understand, and will agree. I cannot speak for the rest of the knights. That is their choice, and they have so longed for freedom. I have long known that we would never leave this land, that we had nothing to return to. I have also known that you would never leave the land that gave birth to you, especially once you saw the truth of the Romans. I do not question your belief in your god, only your belief in your commanders."

"You have always known me the best, and understood me the best. I will not convince you to leave with the others. As you said its your choice to stay. I can only say thank you."

"You are always welcome. I will inform Dagonet."

"Wait. What will happen to Lucan?"

"I will settle him with Vanora, until the battle is over. Then Dagonet and I will take care of him. We have always wanted children. I can only think that this rough life has left me unable to bear him children of our own. So if we only have Lucan, then so be it."

"Very well. I wish you luck though."

"Thank you Arthur." Tamura turned back to Dagonet. She would tell him when they were alone. The others would need to make their choice on their own. She would only want to speak to him about it.

They reached the fort in late afternoon. The people stopped outside the gates to the knights' hall as the knights trotted inside with the wagon carrying Alecto. Lucan saw them trot passed and quickly jumped out of the wagon and raced into the courtyard. Guinevere yelled after him, and the Roman guards tried to stop him. Gawain quickly drew his sword and held it to the guard's neck. Lucan jumped into Tamura's arms, one hand reaching out to Dagonet. The guard backed down and away. Guinevere had followed him and approached Arthur. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into him. The Bishop looked disgusted but that quickly changed as Alecto descended from the wagon.

Horton passed out the discharge papers to the knights. They quickly left the presence of the soldiers, knowing that they were no longer needed or welcome. Arthur joined them, completely jaded by the Bishop about the place he had looked forward to seeing since childhood.

The silently took care of the horses. Jols and Ganis had left to settle the people that had come south with them, putting them in quarters and making sure they had food and water for themselves and their animals.

Lucan pointed to the area to bathe, and some fresh clothes. They each took turns cleaning up before they joined Bors, Vanora, and their family for a meal. Once they were finished, they said their good nights, and headed to their quarters. Someone had placed a cot in their rooms for Lucan. They settled him in and curled up together. Tamura knew sleep would not come easily for either of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Tamura

Chapter 9

Dagonet had agreed to stay with Arthur to fight the Saxons. When Jols came and woke them to show Saxon army camped just beyond the wall, it only confirmed the need to stay and fight. The other knights disagreed. They believed that they had done enough fighting. Tamura couldn't blame them. She was battle weary herself, but she couldn't leave Arthur and the Woads to face the Saxons alone.

Lucan was unhappy to passed into the wagon with Vanora's children. He wanted to stay and fight. They were his people too. Tamura explained that yes, he was a fighter, and a good one, but that she and Dagonet had been fighting all their lives, that it was all they knew how to do, and that they would be very worried about him being in foray, to the point that they wouldn't be able to fight themselves. He seemed unconvinced but agreed to go anyway.

The other knights set out. They were sad to leave Arthur, Dagonet, and Tamura behind but didn't feel it was their battle to fight. Arthur, Dagonet, and Tamura dressed in full battle armor, waited on their horses at the top of the hill over looking both the caravan of people leaving, but also the Saxon army on the other side of the wall. They watched as Bors circled his horse around and screamed the Sarmatian battle cry to them. They too were sad to no longer fight with their brothers.

Arthur rode out through the gate. He wanted to see the Saxon leader face to face. His horse danced to see the tall bearded man. He looked battle weary almost.

"Every where I go on this wretched island I hear your name, spoken in whispers and half tones like you were a god. But you are no more god like than this beast you ride." The Saxon stated.

"Speak your terms Saxon." Was Arthur's only answer.

"The Romans have left you. Who are you fighting for?"

"I fight for a cause beyond Rome's or your understanding."

"You came to beg a truce. You should be on your knees."

"I came see your face, so that I alone may find you on the battlefield. And you would do well to mark mine, Saxon, for it shall be the last thing you see on this earth." With that Arthur turned and went back through the gate in the wall. He rejoined Dagonet and Tamura again on the hill.

As Arthur reached the knights, the Saxon drums began to beat once again. Below them on the road, the knights' horses reacted violently, their noise, and prancing drawing the attention of those on the hill. The quieted their mounts and turned to look at one another. They too realized that they could not let Arthur and the others fight alone. They were never meant to return home. Arthur had chosen to lead the Woads, then they would serve him as they always had. The dismounted and donned their armor and joined the three on the hill. It was time for one last battle.

The battle itself raged on for what seemed like hours. There were skirmishes and all out slaughters with the Saxons. Usually the knights and Woads came out ahead, especially since they had a cause worth fighting for. They were fighting for their home. The Saxons were not easy targets though. They fought hard, and seemingly without fear. In the end though, they were defeated completely, including their leader, but there were losses on the other side as well. Many of the Woads fell to Saxon swords simply because they did not make their lives on fighting, as the Saxons and the knights had.

When the battle was done, the counted their number and found Tristan and Lancelot gone from their ranks. The knights and Arthur mourned the loss of their companions. Tamura broke down, collapsing into Dagonet arms. Lancelot had been a friend and they had always been close. It was hard to see them lost, especially after losing so many over the years. She fervently hoped that they never had to fight again. She was so tired of it.

The next day was spent clearing the field of the dead. The Saxons were taken back behind the wall, and burned in a bonfire. They didn't know their burial customs and they didn't care. Tristan and Lancelot were laid to rest in their cemetery. Their horses were set free after the words were spoken and the knights at peace. They would never have to see battle again, like their owners.

A month later there was a ceremony on the hill over looking the ocean. Arthur wed Guinevere. The knights decided to stay and live out their lives there on the island with Arthur and build their own kingdom.

"Now I'm really going to have to marry your mother." Bors said looking first from Arthur and Guinevere to Dagonet and Tamura, who had stood with them.

"As if I'd have you." Vanora commented from his shoulder, taking the baby from his arms.

Dagonet placed a hand on Lucan's shoulder as they stepped back to allow their new king and queen to greet their people. Tamura wrapped an arm around his waist and put her other hand on Lucan's other shoulder. He looked up at them both, happy to have such a loving couple to care for him. His own parents were dead, that's how he had originally been captured. He knew that they would be good parents to him, that they would teach him to ride, to fight, to heal with herbs, to be the best man he could be, and one day he would pass that on to his own children. He noticed that Tamura had a far away look in her eyes. He tugged on Dagonet's hand and motioned to her.

"Is Mama ok?" Lucan asked. Dagonet was surprised to hear him call his wife 'mama'.

"Yes son, she is fine." Lucan looked unsure for a minute but glanced up again, this time to see tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure, Papa?"

"I'm fine Lucan. I have something to tell you both though." They both looked at her questioningly. "I'm going to have a baby. How would you like to be a big brother, Lucan?" He thought about it for a minute, before he let out a whoop of joy. Dagonet pulled her close and kissed her soundly, his silent way of stating his own approval.


End file.
